1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket assembly, and more particularly, to a socket assembly on which a pick up cap is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket assembly comprises an insulative housing defining a receiving space in a central thereof for receiving an electronic package therein, a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing and a pick up cap latched on the insulative housing. The insulative housing has two protrusions extending upwardly and inwardly toward the receiving space from each of four corners thereof. Those two protrusions on each corner of the insulative housing have two inner surfaces vertical to each other which provide a datum surface for the electronic package inserted into the receiving space. The insulative housing further defines a recess on a central part of each of two opposite sidewalls. The pick up cap further has a pair of latching arms extending downwardly and engaging with the recesses of the insulative housing. The pick up cap abuts against the inner surfaces of the protrusions to be positioned on the insulative housing. However, the protrusions of the conventional socket assembly are accurately designed according to the size of the electronic package, so the pick up cap also needs to be dimensioned precisely and exactly.
Hence, it is required to improve the disadvantages of the above socket assembly.